Vehicles, such as automobiles, typically include an array of on-board subsystems, such as a navigation system, audio system, video system, beating and air conditioning system, rear-view camera system, fuel system, and others. One or more consoles, such as a radio console or a navigation console in a dashboard or other readily-accessible location, are typically included in the vehicle to provide a user with information about and/or control of various subsystem.